


Senior Year

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Byclair, F/M, Fluff, Gonna be emotional (hopefully), Graduation, Has anyone actually come up with one yet, High School AU, Hopefully some relatable moments, I need to know the name, M/M, Mileven, Prom, Senior year, Whatever Max and Dustin's ship name is, maybe some angst later on, teen angst™, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Senior Year is almost at an end which means College is right around the corner. El is still unsure and confused about what she wants to do when she graduates and it feels like everyone else is moving on with their lives. But when Mike gets some news, it could mean heartbreak.Fluff (and maybe some angst) High School AU.*Low key inspired by hsm 3*





	1. The start of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new fic! Basically I'm channelling all my own fears of final year before university ( A levels are tough, man) and applying it to these kids because who says projection isn't a healthy coping mechanism haha

**Senior Year, 1989**

 

"You got in?! Mike! I'm so proud of you!" El ran into his arms and Mike picked her up, spinning her around. At age 18, he was a lot taller than Eleven. He had hit a growth spurt at the start of high school, towering over most others. His hair had curled more as it got thicker and darker but El loved running her hand through it. His face had lost that childish roundness, but his freckles remained ever prominent across his cheeks.

Mike had opened his letter from MIT, the College he's been dying to go to for years. When he read those words of acceptance he had to get El to double check he wasn't dreaming.

El was happy for Mike. But she still didn't know where she wanted to go to College, if she even wanted to go. She had no clue what she wanted for her future. Did she want a degree? What would she even do with it? Mike and all her friends were leaving and she'd be trapped in Hawkins forever. El tried to shove the panic and fear deep down until she no longer felt it, time would only tell how long she could keep that up.

"It's all my dad's been talking about since I got to high school. I just...never imagined it'd happen."

"He'll be proud." El's hands rested at the back of his neck, playing with a stray curl.

"It's so far from here." He leaned forward, their noses touching. "So far from _you_."

"Hey ssh," she stroked his cheek. "We'll call, and I can come visit you. It's gonna be alright."

They were in Mike's basement. It has become a kind of safe place with all the memories there. El's fort had long been dismantled and Mike had given her the blankets used when she first returned from the Upside Down. It was a way of trying to give her comfort and reassurance, a part of the week they'd spent together. The week that had connected them forever.

"It's all happening so fast. It seems like just yesterday we were these scared twelve year olds with no clue about the future and now we're preparing for college." Mike collapsed on the couch, pulling El with him. "Where did the time go?" He said, absent mindedly playing with her hair.

"I wish everything would just slow down." She closed her eyes. "I don't...I don't want things to change." She whispered. "Once you go to college, things can never be the way they used to."

Mike hugged her close and whispered in her ear. "Don't think like that. Let's just freeze this moment. Live in it forever."

She stifled a small laugh, "that's a little out of my ability."

She felt him chuckle beneath her. They remained in comfortable silence for a while, just savouring each others' company.

After a while, Mrs Wheeler shouted from upstairs for them to come help set up dinner.

"Come on." El stood up and held out her hand.

He groaned and turned over, lying face down on the sofa. 

"Mike." She said a little sternly.

He mumbled and remained frozen. They were having such a lovely moment and then he turns into a 12 year old again, being lazy and not wanting to help.

"Michael, if you don't come up here I'll have to come down and get you." Mrs Wheeler shouted once again.

At that he bolted upright. He may almost be an adult, but he still feared the wrath of his mother. El laughed at his panicked expression and he grabbed her hand.

"She's not kidding, she'll really come down here and physically drag us out."

El stopped laughing and allowed him to pull her up the stairs. She was also a little scared of Mrs Wheeler when she got angry.

* * *

 

"So El, what are you planning on doing after high school?" Mrs Wheeler asked the dreaded question. El spluttered out her drink and Mike patted her back. 

"Oh, uh, well," she composed herself. "I'm not too sure yet. Psychology could be interesting," Mike laughed. It was an inside joke between everyone that El liked psychology because of her powers. No one else would ever understand what was so funny about it. "But I also enjoy literature. Books were really the only thing I was allowed back..." She trailed off. The Wheelers knew El had a troubled past, but they weren't fully aware of what that actually meant.

"So, I guess I'm still unsure." El quickly changed the subject. "Mike, I heard Dustin is taking a drama course alongside chemistry."

She didn't like the attention on her and pretended to listen to Mike telling the story of Dustin's adventure into drama. But all she could focus on was the sickening feeling she felt in her stomach whenever someone brought up College. That's all anyone seemed to talk about now along with finals and grades and jobs. It was exhausting trying to act like she was all calm, when in reality she felt like she was treading water; desperately trying not to drown in her own fears but not really knowing what she was doing in life. She suddenly became aware of Mike's hand on her shoulder and the rest of the Wheelers looking at her.

"Sorry?" She blinked at him, missing his question.

"I said you're helping Will with the year book editing." Mike smiled, but she could see the concern in his eyes that wondered if she was feeling ok.

"Oh yeah, it's going well. Still need a few more photos but Will's working on that. At least Jonathan gave him some tips so the photos will be good this year."

The year book was a way of taking her mind off college. A creative outlet that she could work on with one of her best friends.

It was nine o'clock when Mike drove El home. As usual he walked her to her door, feeling Hopper's gaze burn into him as the chief casually watched them from the living room window. That didn't stop El from pressing a soft kiss to Mike's cheek.

 "I'll see you tomorrow at school." He grinned that dorky smile El loved so much.

"Goodnight Mike." She watched him drive away, tapping the steering wheel to one of his tapes.

She flopped on to her bed and let out a scream muffled into her pillow.

"Are you alright?" Hopper hesitantly knocked on her door. He wasn't so sure with teenage girl problems but he tried. "Mike didn't..."

"What? No, no." El sat up and shook her head. "It's just... all anyone seems to talk about anymore is college and graduation. Meanwhile I have no idea and I just feel lost."

It had taken a while before El had started to open up to Hopper. When she first came back, she barely said anything. But over time, she warmed up to the chief and now she would tell him everything because even if he was technically her adoptive father, they were friends. And friends don't lie.

Hopper awkwardly sat at the end of her bed and looked her in the eye. "Kid, you know that whatever you decide or whatever happens after graduation, I'll support you 100%. So what you don't know what you want to do with your life. You're only 18. They can't expect you to know what you want for the rest of your life at this age."

She sighed. It still didn't help. "I know but...I just don't know what to do."

"You know I'm not one for all that cliché, mushy stuff, but if you _really_ don't know go with what makes you happy. What you enjoy. You like books right? And stories?"

El nodded, feeling slightly better at his words.

"Then how about you study them? You're a smart kid, you'll figure out what you want. I have faith in you." Hopper ruffled her hair and stood up closing her door behind her. His talk had made her feel a little better, but she still felt confused about college. So she did what any teenager does in her situation and buried those feelings deep down in hopes that they would one day fade away. It was worth a try at least.


	2. I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view

"How are you asking El to prom?" Will asked Mike as they looked for a place to sit during their free period

"I don't know yet. I just want it to be the perfect moment." Mike shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. Will shook his head, smiling.

"You know she'll say yes no matter how you ask?" 

"I guess, but I still want it to be special." Mike blushed, looking away from Will. "What about you?"

"M-me?" Will stuttered, looking awkward all of a sudden and sitting down on a picnic bench outside.

Mike smirked as he sat down on the opposite side of the bench. "Why so embarrassed Will? Someone in mind?" He knew exactly who Will had in mind. "A possible good friend of mine?"

"Stop Mike." Will didn't appreciate his playful banter.

"Sorry." Mike shuffled awkwardly. "But, you know he likes you too."

"No he doesn't." Will leaned on his arm.

"Ok, but why does he become a mumbling stuttering mess around you? He's never like that with anyone else." 

Will perked up a little. "He does?"

Mike shook his head incredulously. "How can you not tell? It's amazing how clueless you are."

 "I don't know, I'm not asking though. What if he says no? I can't, not to mention everyone will stare. You don't know what it's like." Will had always been very reserved about his feelings, remembering how bad he's been treated in the past.

"You're right, I don't. But you deserve happiness like everyone else." Mike leaned forward and patted Will's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Prom isn't really my thing anyway." 

Mike nodded sympathetically but knew Will was lying. The bell rang signalling the end of that period and the start of lunch.

"What's up losers?" Max sat down next to Will, Dustin following after her.

"I'm so hungry." El sat down next to Mike who promptly stole a fry from her tray. "Hey, get your own." She playfully smacked his hand away when he reached for another. 

"Where's Lucas?" Dustin asked, getting out his second sandwich. 

"I don't know, I'm guessing football practice." Mike unpacked his own lunch from his rucksack.

Lucas had discovered a talent for football when they arrived at high school. He was the athletic one of the group, despite still being fond of Dungeons and Dragons. He was also a member of the Hawkins High AV club which the boys had founded when they joined. Sadly there was no one interested in carrying on the club after they graduate, but El and Will made sure that their photos made their way into the year book so the legacy could at least live on in that way.

"I heard he was planning on asking that cheerleader to prom." Dustin said through a bite of his sandwich.

Will froze and felt his heart drop to his knees.

"Really?" Max laughed at the idea of Lucas getting a date with the head cheerleader. Only El and Mike knew of Will's feelings for Lucas. He had felt embarrassed to tell Dustin and Max, he would eventually, just not yet.

They continued to talk about Lucas and the cheerleader, but Will couldn't stand it.

"I uh, just remembered I needed to call my mom about something." He stood up abruptly.

"Do you need a coin to use the phone?" Mike looked around in his jeans pockets.

"No that's ok, I got some." Will got up and walked away, pretending he was going to the phone but really he hid in the bathroom, willing tears not to fall.

* * *

 

"Are you sure this is ok?" El questioned as Mike grabbed her hand and led her up a flight of stairs she didn't know existed.

He had jumped her when she closed her locker at the end of the day and told her to follow him. She was a little suspicious but knowing Mike it was probably something sweet.  

He grinned and looked back at her. "It's the end of the day, no one will be up here. Besides," he stopped at the top of the stairs in front of a door. "we've been in worse trouble before." 

Mike pushed the bar across the door to open it and sunlight hit El's face. She stepped out in awe and slowly moved in a circle, trying to get a 360° view. Mike watched her as he leaned against the other side of the door. After being inside for so long in her life, these last few years he tried to show her more of the world. But for now the "world" would have to be Hawkins. 

"It's amazing." She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "The roof? How did you even manage to get up here in the first place?"

"I was goofing around trying to hide from Max because I accidentally broke her skateboard,"

"That was you?" El clapped a hand over her mouth. Max had been so angry about that, but she never found out who broke it.

"Yeah," he took both her hands, "but I came up here and I really wanted to show you. I thought you'd want to see it."

"That was sweet." She grinned but then continued to look around her at the view of the football field, the car park and the line of trees boarding the forest. It wasn't the most amazing view in the world, but she was so fascinated by it. There was still a part of her mind that thought it was all a dream. That one day she would wake up back in that cold, white room and she needed to savour every moment, just in case...

 "So uh...prom is, prom is coming up. And it's like this huge dance. Senior year is supposedly the important one. But I was thinking, I don't know. Since you're my, my girlfriend and all...I don't know do you want to go with me?" Mike blushed and began his nervous rambling. El's face broke into the biggest smile but he was too busy mumbling to notice.

"You could get a dress and I can get a tie that matches colour, you know if you want I don't want to just assume but-" He was stopped by El kissing him, smiling against his lips.

"So is that a yes?" He pulled back, raising an eyebrow cheekily.

"Yes, you mouthbreather." She cupped his cheeks in both her hands and kissed him gently.

"Hey! What are you doing up here?" The caretaker's gruff voice shouted at them. The teenagers jumped apart, looking embarrassed.

"Run!" Mike and El ran hand in hand down the stairs, through the corridor and out the school, El's shoulder length braid flying behind her. Mike's head was thrown back in laughter, his own messy mop of curled black hair covering his eyes in their escape.

The entire time their hands remained clasped, hiding around the corner just outside school trying to catch their breath. Mike and El exchanged glances in silence before bursting out laughing. 


	3. We've got to work this out

The boys were already laughing at some lame joke when Max and El joined them at lunch. El sat down next to Mike, kissing him on the cheek as she did so. Max sat next to Dustin, who was already deeply into a new joke he was telling Lucas. 

"El told me about how you asked her to prom." Will put down his sandwich. "It was so cute."

Mike blushed, "guys..."

"Aw come on Mike. It was really sweet of you." El playfully nudged him whilst Max  more than gently bumped Dustin. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't jealous that Mike had asked El but Dustin hadn't even mentioned prom yet.

 Max stood up. "I'm just going to the bathroom. El?" She signalled for the other girl to join her. El squeezed Mike's shoulder and left with Max.

Lucas looked behind him, checking the girls were out of sight before leaning in to the middle of the table.

"So Dustin? How are you asking Max? Some big gesture?"

Dustin shook his head. "Come on you guys, you know Max doesn't care for that kind of thing."

Will hid his face in his hands and Mike shook his head. Lucas outwardly groaned and clapped a hand on Dustin's shoulder. 

"No that is literally the biggest mistake you could have made. She _says_ she doesn't go for that thing, but deep down she wants you to ask her in a big way. Trust me, you're gonna wanna think of something."

"What? No way, Max isn't like that. I'll just ask her straight up when she gets back." 

"It's your funeral." Lucas raised his hands and shrugged. 

Max and El returned from the bathroom giggling about something. Dustin gave Lucas a "just watch me" expression and casually wrapped his arm around Max.

"Hey, we should probably go shopping for a suit." 

Max gave him a confused stare. "Why? What for?"

"Prom." Dustin smirked, looking pleased with himself for his prom-posal.

Max laughed and removed his arm from her shoulder. "Is that seriously how you're asking me?"

Dustin's smug smile disappeared. 

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you don't want to be dancing alone." Max stood up and emptied her tray into the bin and walked off. 

Dustin was left watching her whilst Mike, El and Will tried to hide their laughter. El hid her face in Mike's shoulder, the laughter causing them both to silently shake.

Lucas cupped his hands to make a megaphone and shouted "ohhhhh" until Dustin whacked him on the shoulder.

"Shut up." He mumbled under his breath. 

"I told you. Will didn't I tell him?" Lucas absent-mindedly rested a hand on Will's shoulder and the other boy blushed profusely.

"Yeah, yeah." He stumbled over his words but Lucas didn't seem to notice.

"Oh like you could do any better. Aren't you gonna ask that cheerleader to prom?"  Dustin jabbed back.

Lucas stopped smiling and looked down. "Oh uh, probably, probably not." 

"Why?" Will was too quick and sounded too excited. His eyes went wide when he realised, "I mean, why? I thought you liked her?" He tried to sound casual but inside he was screaming for joy.

Lucas shrugged, "meh, she's nice but I don't know. She's kinda annoying after a while. Always flirting, always coming up and talking to me. It's too much. I just don't like her like that."

"Ha, you should just go with Will. He's not got a date yet." Dustin laughed.

Suddenly Lucas looked awkward and a faint hue of pink appeared on his dark cheeks. 

"Well, I don't...I mean...like as friends or whatever it's..not you know..." Lucas' hands were all over the place as he tried to stutter something.

Will looked away. "I know what you mean Lucas." His tone was dry. He was a little disappointed, but going to prom as friends was better than nothing he supposed.

"Well, I better go find Max." El stood up, Mike pressing a kiss to her temple. "She'll probably be mad somewhere. No offense Dustin, but that was a pretty shit way to ask her to prom." She waved goodbye and run away to find the red head.

Dustin pretended to be offended. "Mike, please control your girlfriend. She's so rude."

"Hey man, she does what she wants." He held his hands up in defense. "And to be honest, she can break your arm with one turn of her head so I wouldn't stand in her way." Mike smiled proudly as he turned and watched her run out of sight.

* * *

 Max slammed her locker shut and muttered under her breath. "Stupid prom. Stupid boys. Stupid _boyfriend_."

Max looked up when she heard the sound of El's converses squeaking as she ran through the hall.

"You ok?" El leaned against the lockers, catching her breath. She may be able to do amazing things with her mind, but physically running? That was a little harder.

"Oh, you know. Dustin's just a clueless idiot again. Nothing unusual." The girls laughed. "I know I don't usually go for all that cheesy stuff, but I kind of wanted prom to be special." Max looked around quickly. "But if you tell anyone I said that I'll deny it."

"Dustin's just trying his best- although it was pretty awful." El shook her head, almost wincing at how bad his prom-posal was.

"I'd probably roll my eyes and say how cheesy it was, but I kind of secretly like it. I don't know, it would just be nice to be _asked_ even if it was cliché."

"That's Dustin for you. He's a sweet boy but clueless as hell." They laughed again walking arm and arm down the hall to their final class of the day.

* * *

Mike was busy copying notes off the board in biology when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to Dustin who had slid a piece of scrumpled up paper in his direction. Mike sighed and opened the note, running a hand through his curls.

_you need to help me man. I need to ask Max properly to prom_

Mike glared at him and wrote a response:

_**what am I supposed to do about it? She's your girlfriend** _

Dustin's eyes drifted quickly to the board where their teacher was busy writing notes, checking he wouldn't be caught.

_you're good at that stuff, I'm clearly awful. Help me come up with a plan_

Mike smirked.

_**what do I get if I help you?** _

_the satisfaction of helping a friend in need? Come on dude don't do this to me_

Mike was too kind to keep the charade going. Of course he was going to help his friend, he'd be crazy not to.

**_fine, we'll think of something. Meet at my house after school._ **

Dustin grinned and whispered "cool, thanks."

"Mr Henderson. Something you'd care to share with the rest of the class?" Everyone had turned to look at him. 

"Uh, nope."

Their teacher Mrs Edwards scowled at him. "What's that note? You and Mr Wheeler don't seem to have been paying attention. Go on, stand up and read it to the class. If you have nothing to hide." She crossed her arms expectantly.

Dustin gulped giving Mike an "oh shit" look and stood up, looking Mrs Edwards in the eye. Without breaking eye contact he stuffed the note into his mouth, giggles broke out around the class.

"That's enough Mr Henderson. See you in my office after school."

Dustin collapsed in his chair, the chewed note falling out of his mouth on to his desk. Mike cupped a hand over his mouth, hiding his laughter. "Guess it'll have to be tomorrow instead." He clapped Dustin on the back. "Man, it just isn't your day today is it?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a mean art teacher in year 7 called Mrs Edwards so I got my revenge by making her a mean character here. She was so rude I didn't like her but luckily she moved to Spain when I was in year 8 so I didn't see her after that.


	4. Can I have this dance?

El was laying on the sofa in Mike's basement, her feet dangling off the end and her head resting on his lap. Mike was busy reading some Stephen King book, he had recently become interested in horror novels. She was looking up at him, watching him furrow his eyebrows as he read. He noticed her staring and put down the book. 

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just look really cute." El had no filter sometimes, she would just say whatever came to head. Mike envied her a little for that. 

He bent down and kissed her forehead, making her scrunch her nose in laughter.

They stared at each other for a moment before a worried look crossed El's face.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?" he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"So...prom and dancing..."

"That's typically what prom is." he laughed.

"It's different to middle school dances." she said slowly, sitting up to face him.

"What do you mean?" he shuffled so she could get comfortable.

"Max said the dancing is different, slow dancing is different. Like - what did she call it?- walting or something?"

Mike broke into a smile, El knew most things now, but every so often she would get confused. " _Waltzing_? It's like a fancy dance, really no one does it." he explained softly.

"Oh," she looked down, a little embarrassed. 

"Hey," he stood up and shuffled through the box of old records that were sat in the basement. Finally he found one of his mother's Frank Sinatra records and put it on the player. The soft music began to play as he reached for El's hand.

 _Some day, when I'm awfully low_  
_When the world is cold_

"My mom taught me and Nancy when we were little for some reason." He bowed causing El to burst out laughing, but curtsied to him. "May I have this dance?"

"But I don't know how."

 _I will feel a glow just thinking of you_  
_And the way you look tonight_

He pulled her close and picked her up so she was standing on his feet. When she gave him a strange look he said, "this way, when my feet move, yours will too."

She laughed softly at his adorable attempt at teaching her to dance, how he looked a little flustered even after almost two years of official dating.

 _Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
_And your cheeks so soft_

Mike took a step back, then to the side and soon they were dancing along to the record player. 

 _There is nothing for me but to love you_  
_And the way you look tonight_

They spun slowly around, never breaking eye contact. As the song faded out, their foreheads pressed together. Mike was beaming ear to ear and El leaned forward.

Their lips were just about to touch when Dustin ran down the basement stairs.

"Mike!"

"Dude!" they both jumped apart and shouted at Dustin for interrupting. 

Dustin took a step back, looking a little awkward. "Oh uh, sorry..."

Mike rolled his eyes and moved away from El. "I thought you had detention."

"Will broke me out, asked about some science question so she was distracted and then I cycled here before she could catch me." Dustin flopped on the sofa.

"Is Will with you now?" El asked, flattening out her skirt.

"No, I heard Lucas say he needed to talk to him so I just left. Oh cool are these cookies?" Dustin had noticed the pack of cookies Mike and El had left discarded on the table.

Mike smirked at El when Dustin had mentioned Lucas and Will. Could they possibly...?

"Anyway, I need to ask Max to prom in some grand gesture or I'll be the loser at prom alone. And having my girlfriend _not_ angry at me for once might be cool too." He kicked his legs on the top of the table and leaned back in his seat.

The entire evening was spent coming up with ideas for Dustin. Everything was either too simple or too grand, "it's asking her to prom not to marry me. That's way to extravagant Mike." 

"Hey at least I'm trying."

"It needs to be simple because she doesn't like to make a big deal, but it also has to be a big deal in a way, at least bigger than what you did originally. It's complicated." El rested her head on her hands trying to think.

Mike chewed his bottom lip, a habit he did when he was nervous or thinking really hard about something. He had also begun to hum quietly without realising. El sat up and wrapped her arms around him quickly.

"That's it Mike!" 

Dustin and Mike looked at her in confusion. "That's what?"

* * *

Max had been mildly hostile to Dustin all day, answering him with one syllable words. He and Mike were missing for the start of lunch. Lucas and Will were sat closer than usual, but no one seemed to notice. The cafeteria was bustling with students, the room was loud and they had to speak loudly to hear each other. It was pizza day so the room was extra crowded.

"Where is he? Dustin never misses pizza." Max looked around for her boyfriend. El smirked, their plan coming into action very soon.

Suddenly the commotion in the cafeteria had died down to almost silence. Max turned around looking confused. "Is that...?" There was a faint sound of a guitar.

Mike had learnt to play the guitar a few years ago as a hobby other than Dungeons and Dragons. He casually strolled through the crowds gently strumming.

 "Why is Mike...?" Max turned to El but she shrugged, the grin evident on her face.

"Wise men say...only fools rush in." Dustin stood up on a nearby table, pointing at Max. Everyone was staring at him. He continued to sing along with Mike's guitar. "But I can't help, falling in love with you..." 

Max tried to shrink down, not comfortable with all that sudden attention. Dustin began climbing across other tables, people begrudgingly moving their lunch trays out the way so his dirty converses didn't stand on their sandwiches.

"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin."

Mike followed him, weaving in and out of the tables, laughing as he played.

"If I can't help falling in love with you." He nearly lost his balance on the table but waved his arms around to keep himself from falling.

Max broke into a big grin. He was such a dork, but he was _her_ dorm. He had reached their table and jumped down in front of Max and took one of her hands.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too.'' She tried to keep a straight face as he sang.

"Cause I can't help, falling in love with you." He finished and looked into her eyes. "So...?" He whispered. "Will you go to prom with me?"

The entire room erupted into applause and then fell into deathly silence waiting for Max's response. She stood up, almost eye level with Dustin. Everyone continued to stare, Dustin looked around feeling nervous. Mike had gone and stood behind El with his hands squeezing her shoulders and his guitar flung over his shoulder.

Max grabbed Dustin by the collar and pulled him close, smiling into the kiss.

"Is that a yes?"

"You got it Henderson."

Dustin fist pumped the air, the entire cafeteria cheering and clapping.

"Mr. Henderson!" A familiar voice shouted. "First you ditch detention and now you're causing a scene." Mrs Edwards had run into the cafeteria to see what all the noise was.

"Shit." Dustin dropped Max's hands and ran out the cafeteria, Mrs Edwards following closely in hot pursuit. Other students had stood up to watch the spectacle as Dustin weaved in and out of passing students in the corridors all while being shouted at by a teacher.

"Well, that was certainly memorable." Max laughed, watching Dustin getting caught and issued another detention. 

"Definitely worth it." Dustin smiled to himself that evening as he sat in detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Frank Sinatra - The way you look tonight
> 
> What's happening with Lucas and Will?
> 
> And Dustin just can't escape detention. He means well but sadly no one else sees it that way haha


	5. If my heart breaks, it's gonna hurt so bad

El had taken Hopper's advice and applied to many colleges, but there was still the small voice in the back of her head that questioned it all. Did she really want to go? She received acceptance letters to a few, including the college Hopper had gone to somewhere in Indiana but also one near Boston, only a few miles from MIT. Of course, Hopper wanted her to stay in Indiana. She hadn't really been outside the state and he worried about the outside world for her. He had also hoped that when his daughter Sarah grew up, she would follow in his footsteps. But she never got the chance.

El felt torn as to which college to choose. Either way she was hurting someone. She layed on her bed staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure something out.

A gentle tap came at the window and she looked up. There was nothing there - probably just a bird or something. Then another, and another tap. This time she walked over and opened window. Mike grinned up at her with a handful of tiny pebbles he had just been throwing at her window.

"Does the fair lady care to join me tonight?" He said in an awful British accent, bowing.

El burst into fits of laughter and leaned out the window. "Only if thou stops talking like that." Her attempt was even worse.

Mike waited in the darkness of her garden for El to sneak out the back. Not that Hopper didn't trust her, he just didn't trust Mike. He'd known that boy since he was 12 but he'd seen how Mike had grown. Especially since they had become "official" a few years ago, Hopper had kept a close eye on Mike. He was just protective, but really he knew that El was more than capable of handling herself. Deep down he knew Mike was a good kid, but hey he was dating the police chief's daughter which meant Hopper had to be strict -there was a reputation to uphold.

"What are you doing?" El tiptoed across the garden, pulling a jumper - that may or may  a not have originally belonged to Mike, over her head.

"I thought we'd go somewhere." He smiled, but there was no light behind his eyes and it made her worry. Something was up.

* * *

"A tree house?" She looked up at the rickety old structure that looked like it hasn't been used in at least 10 years.

"Yeah, I forgot I built one with Lucas, Will and Dustin back when we were like 9. With the help of our dad's obviously." He chuckled, looking up as well. "I was taking a stroll and I found it again, can't believe it's still here." He began to climb the rotting steps.

El looked up at him, a little hesitant to climb such an unstable ladder. But he reached the top and had such a proud smile of himself that she couldn't help but join him. Her legs shook a little but she managed to reach the top and looked around the empty wooden tree house.

"It's not much, we only really used it for a summer and forgot about it." Mike shoved his hands in his pockets, watching El walk slowly around brushing her hand across the old wooden walls. 

 "Why'd you bring me here?''

He shrugged, "I don't know I just..." He trailed off. Something was clearly bothering him.

"Hey..." She said but he looked away.

El put her hands on both sides of his face, forcing him to look at her. "What's wrong. Mike."

He sighed, looking into her eyes. "I uh...got a letter today. From MIT."

Her heart dropped. Had they changed their minds about him? 

"Oh, Mike. Are they taking back your place?"

He shook his head and looked down. "The opposite actually. They said I could go for early admission."

"That's great news! Why are you so upset?" And then it hit her. "Oh...when, when do you leave?" She removed her hands from his face.

He took a step forward and picked up her hands. "2 weeks. But I don't even know if I want to go."

"Are you kidding me? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You have to go."

"But what about us? What about prom? And graduating together?" His voice cracked a little.

"But this is your future Mike. I'll be alright. You have to go." Their foreheads pressed together. "And I can, I can still visit right?" She gave him a weak smile, but tears were falling slowly down her cheeks. Mike gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"I'm just not ready to say goodbye yet. I thought we had a little more time." He kissed her forehead and pulled her against him, her head automatically resting on his shoulder.

"We'll be ok. We've survived before. We can survive again." They both thought back to that year she was missing. When she'd returned it was as if no time had passed at all. She'd feared he'd forgotten about her, or not care about her anymore but she couldn't have been more wrong. 13 year old Mike Wheeler had seemed to care for her even more since she'd returned. But it was different now. They were both older. What if he found someone new while he was at college. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. The reasonable part of her brain told her she was crazy to think Mike would leave her like that. After everything they'd been through? There was no chance of that happening.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you." He pulled back, looking at her with sad eyes.

"We just have to make these two weeks count." She kissed him on the cheek. "Starting now." And she grabbed him by the collar, kissing him desperately. The fear and anxiety of the future was building but she tried to ignore it, focusing on Mike and what little time they had left together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the angst™


	6. We might find a place in this world some day

The following two weeks Mike hardly left El's side. He was like a puppy. Not that El minded, it was kind of cute how he wanted to make the most of their limited time. They tried not to think about the fact that another separation was coming. They hadn't been apart for that long since 1983...

Mike was surprisingly happy by the time Friday came around on his final week.

"I can't wait to get out of this place." He was busy cleaning out his locker. "No more being the nerds and losers. I can finally be just Mike surrounded by like minded people."

"Yeah, the last four years haven't been the kindest to us." Dustin shoved his hands in his pockets then glanced at Lucas who was further down the hall at his own locker. "Well, _some_ had it slightly easier."

Freshman year had been an utter nightmare. Bullies around every corner, mocking them simply because they were smart or because perhaps they weren't "popular". Over the years the mocking got slightly better, but it had never truly disappeared. They'd just kind of accepted it because what else could you do?

"Dustin it's not Lucas' fault the jocks were rude. He did try to stop them." Mike finished and closed his locker.

"Yeah, I know..." Dustin had a particularly rough run in with the jocks softmore year, leaving him with a sprained wrist from being shoved into a bin.

"Anyway, how's El handling you going away?"

Mike leaned against the lockers and sighed. "I don't know...she says she's ok but...you know how tough she is. Doesn't always like showing her feelings, especially if she feels vulnerable."

Dustin clapped a hand on his shoulder. Not quite knowing what to say but Mike appreciated the sentiment behind it.

"Well, better go to my last class as a high school student." Mike grinned and Dustin gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

"Mike!" El was waiting outside his final science class of high school.

He took her hand and they made their way through the hallway, swinging their hands as they walked.

"How does it feel now you've officially left high school?" She was feeling a little sadness at the fact that she would never again walk these halls with him. No longer have brief, stolen kisses between classes against the lockers.

"If I'm honest? Relieved. But secretly I'm kind of sad. It was four years of hell but as cheesy as it sounds, we grew up here, you know?" 

She nodded at his mumbling.

"I was this awkward, skinny 14 year old too scared to do anything about the girl he'd been crushing on since he was 12, but now, look at me." He laughed a little embarrassed at what he'd said.

"You had a crush on me?" She smirked. "Since we were 12?" 

He looked down at their hands and nodded, a small smile creeping at his lips.

"You know what I won't miss? Jamie and his group of douche bag friends." Mike grimaced at those oh so fond memories of bullies.

"They'll probably be here for another 10 years." El laughed, trying to change the depressing tone of the conversation.

They'd reached the door and Mike turned to get one final look of the busy school hall. 

"I think it's the memories we've made here that I'm going to miss most."

"We'll make new memories." El squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Taking a deep breath, Mike walked out the school doors for the last time, about to begin a completely new chapter in his life.

* * *

Mike was leaving Sunday morning, so for the entire of Saturday, El didn't leave his side. She helped him pack last minute items, wanting to simply spend time with him.

"Here are all the jackets and jumpers you've let me borrow and I forgot to give back." She handed him a box of his clothes she'd stolen from him.

"Wow, I never noticed how many you had." He chuckled, taking the box from her. "But I think I can spare one." And he let her pick her favourite to keep, to remind her of him.

"It's come so fast. I just...can't believe you're leaving tomorrow." El whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"What happened?" He rubbed her arms, trying to comfort her. "We were just laughing and now you're upset? It's ok. It'll be ok." He pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair and softly repeating, "it'll be ok" until she calmed down.

Out of nowhere she crashed her lips on to his, desperately. He pulled back in suprise. "Whoa. El, are you ok?" Mike looked worried about her. He didn't like how she was acting all of a sudden. Her emotions were everywhere.

She looked a little hurt at his rejection. "I'm fine, Mike." But she once again began kissing him, rougher and more passionate than before, pulling him on to his bed. He sat up and pulled away again, concern taking over.

"El? Stop. We can't... can't do this." He cupped her cheek, trying to get her to look at him.

 "Why?" Anger rising in her voice.

"Because you're not thinking straight. You're upset and overwhelmed and it's not right. I'm not taking advantage like that." He spoke softly and evenly, trying to appeal to her logic. It wouldn't do any good for him to get angry too.

"Don't you want to?" She felt angry at his consistent rejection.

"Oh believe me I do." He nodded. "But not today. One day. But not now, not, not now." He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. 

She burst out in hard, choking sobs, burying her head in his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I don't, I don't know what came over me. I just, I wanted..." She let another loud sob escape her mouth.

"Ssh, it's alright." He rubbed small circles on her back.

"I'm just scared about everything, feeling so overwhelmed with all that's going on and I don't know why...Mike I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong." He assured her.

She cried for a while against him, letting her tears soak his t-shirt.

After while she calmed down and looked up at him. "Thank you Mike. For stopping me." She blushed, a little embarrassed of her previous actions.

"I couldn't let you..." He trailed off. "But...you know, you know I love you right?" 

She nodded. "That is the one thing I'm sure of anymore."

* * *

"I'll call you when I get there." Mike embraced El tightly, dreading the moment when he has to let go.

His parents had already said their goodbyes, his mother trying not to tear up. 

El reached up and kissed Mike on the lips, lingering slightly longer than necessary.

He wiped a tear from her cheek and got into his car. As he began to drive away she ran after his car, following behind, not wanting to let him out of her sight. As the car turned around the corner, she let out a shaky breath, covering her eyes with her hands. Mrs Wheeler patted her on the shoulder, tears also threatening to spill from her eyes.

* * *

Hopper sighed, looking at how El was flopped on the sofa staring at the ceiling. He didn't realise how much she missed Mike. It had been nearly 2 weeks since he'd left and she'd spent that time moping around the house when she wasn't at school. 

"You ok kiddo?" 

She nodded silently but he knew that was a lie.

"Do you, do you wanna call Max? You girls could watch a movie or..."

Again, she just shook her head.

"El, you gotta talk to me kid."  He sat on the end of the sofa.

"I'm fine. Honestly." Her voice was small and sounded awfully like how it was when he first met her all those years ok. 

She slowly got up and sulked up to her room. "I'm tired, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Hopper watched her with a sad smile on his face. He didn't know how to make her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel kind of meh about this chapter. Idk why I'm just not too sure on it but I need to move the story along


	7. Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that angsty song where Troy storms around the school at night having a mental breakdown? Yeah that's how I feel 24/7 tbh
> 
> Honestly #mood

_"You need to make a choice."_

_"You can't keep ignoring this."_

_"Time is running out."_

_"Choose."_

_"Make a decision already."_

_"You're future is on the line."_

El covered her ears. All these voices in her head telling her what to do. Telling her she needed to decide what to choose after High School. She knew time was running out, but nothing felt right. If she chose Mike she'd be disappointing Hopper, but if she chose Hopper, she'd be even further away from Mike. All her teachers and friends thought they knew what was best for her. That university in Indiana can't be that bad. Or that being with Mike was what she needed.

She snuck out her window and ran. Ran into the woods where she first found Mike - of course she couldn't remember the exact spot. The woods were dark and empty but she crouched down and screamed. 

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

Instantly a weight was lifted off her chest. The overwhelming desire to just let it all out had been plaguing her for a while. Finally she could just scream and shout and no one could hear her.

She sunk to the floor, leaning her back against a tree. "Mike, I don't know what to do. If only you were here to tell me." She muttered to herself.

A twig snapped behind her and she could hear miffled voices. She focused her mind, preparing to throw someone back if the need came.

"Whoa whoa El! It's us! It's Lucas and Will!" Lucas had his hands raised in defense whilst Will was shining a torch at her face. She laughed at the familiar situation. 

"What are you, what are you doing here?" El blinked at the bright light in her eyes.

Lucas looked at Will and they both awkwardly shuffled.

"Uh, we uh..." Will tried to come up with an excuse but he couldn't think.

"We were...well. We were on a date..." Lucas looked down.

El jumped forward wrapping them both in a tight hug. "This is amazing news!" She squeaked. "Who asked who? Since when? You have to tell me everything!"

"How about we go get some hot chocolate first?" Will asked.

El agreed, she needed to take her mind off of everything. "What were you doing in the woods anyway?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Lucas discreetly brushed his hand against Will's as they walked.

"I just needed to get out for a while. With Mike gone and high school coming to an end I just feel so overwhelmed and confused about what comes next, you know?"

"I hear that." Lucas patted her on the shoulder. "Will knows what he's doing but I'm still freaking out. What if I don't get the scholarship?"

"You're an amazing player, I'm pretty sure you'll be fine." Will reassured him. 

"Easy for you to say Mr. I already got into Princeton" Lucas playfully nudged him. "I might not get in and then where would you be without me?" 

El smiled, she hadn't known they were planning on going to the same university.

"We were talking last year about what colleges to apply too and found out that we both really liked Princeton. Would've been cool to have a friend there but a boyfriend is even better." Will linked their hands together.

There was a pang of envy in El's heart, longing to just hear Mike's voice. 

* * *

 

It was almost 10pm at night, but luckily the local diner stayed open until 11pm. Will and El got a table while Lucas ordered for them.

"How did you and Lucas...?" El leaned forward, desperate to know how they had gotten together.

Will smiled and looked up, clearly thinking of the memory. "It was a few weeks ago. I was upset about the idea of him going to prom with some cheerleader but later that day we'd had a chat. I don't know, one thing kind of led to another and he ended up confessing how he felt and then I admitted my feelings and here we are. It's not a special story like you and Mike, but I'm happy."

El reached forward and put her hand over Will's. "I'm glad. Really. I'm so happy for both of you."

Lucas came back, carefully balancing 3 cups of hot chocolate and took the seat next to Will. "We know it's been hard, not having Mike around." 

El looked down at her cup poking the marshmallows with a spoon. 

"El, you can talk to us. We're all worried about you. You've been so distant and it's not good." Lucas pressed. He didn't like how she was so detached all of a sudden.

 "I just don't know what to choose. If I stay in Indiana for college like Hopper wants I'll be disappointing Mike, but if I go to Boston, I'm close to Mike but disappointing Hopper. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You can't live your life for other people." Lucas slammed his hand down on the table. "What do you want? Forget what Mike wants or what Hopper wants. What do _you_ want?"

"I don't...I don't know..."

"Look, this is really cliché and against what I stand for - if you tell anyone I'll deny it." Lucas looked around as if people were listening in to him. "But you have to listen to what your heart wants."

Her heart? Her heart screamed Mike. He had been the first person to ever show her any genuine kindness. She had been a complete stranger and he'd let her into his life without a second thought. Her heart wanted Mike. It was always Mike.

"Mike." She whispered. "It's always been Mike." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a little short but the next chapter is quite a long one so stay tuned for that.


	8. It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Max was actually wearing a dress to prom, a forest green one that contrasted her red hair. Dustin and Max were originally going to go with Mike and El, but he couldn't make it back in time for prom and El didn't feel much like going.

"Yeah, you guys go and have fun. Say hi to Will and Lucas for me." El leaned against her front door, Hopper listened in to their conversation from the living room, his heart sank.

"It won't be the same without you Ellie." Max hugged her, followed by Dustin. He was wearing a nice tuxedo but of course his signature hat rested atop his head. No matter how many times Max begged him not to wear it, he still refused to leave it behind.

"Go. Have a good time. I'll be fine. I promise." 

She watched her friends get into Dustin's fancy car that he had borrowed from his uncle especially for prom.

"Hey kid." Hopper made her jump. "How's about we go for dinner or something. Take your mind off the whole prom thing?"

El shook her head. "Thank you, but I'm not really feeling up to it." She shuffled back to her room.

El looked at the navy blue prom dress that was hanging on the back of her door. She was upset she wasn't going to prom, but it just made her think of Mike and she couldn't bring herself to go.

The doorbell rang a few minutes after Max and Dustin had left but El didn't bother going to see who it was. Hopper could deal with that.

"El." She heard him shout up the stairs. "There's someone here for you."

"I don't feel like any visitors right now." She shouted back.

"Oh, I think you'll want to see this visitor."

Groaning she got up off her bed and sulked down the stairs in her slippers. She stopped short when she saw who was at the door.

A slightly disheveled looking Mike Wheeler stood holding a small bundle of flowers. His navy tie was loose and he was wearing converses and jeans with his tux jacket. His curly black hear was messy and he brushed it out of his eyes.

She ran down the stairs and flung herself into his arms. He returned the hug by picking her up and spinning her around. When he put her down, his hands were still around her waist, her hands cupping his cheeks and their foreheads touching. 

Hopper awkwardly coughed, bringing the two back to their senses. Mike blushed and slowly took a small step back from El. 

She was speechless. He had told her he couldn't make it back in time. 

"I thought you couldn't make it?" She was smiling so brightly it still gave Mike butterflies.

"I uh...I ditched. Said I was ill and drove all night." He gestured to his outfit. "I got changed in the car hence my attire." He tied the corsage around her wrist and she held her arm up, looking at it.

"If it's not too late, I'd really like to take you to prom."

"You really drove all night for this?" She rested a hand behind his neck, stroking a stray curl.

"I'd do anything for you."

"Why are you so sweet?"

He shrugged but had no time to answer before her lips met his. It had been a while since their last kiss, and neither wanted it to end. But El pulled back first. "I need to get ready."

Mike pouted at the lost contact. "You look fine."

"Mike. I am not going to my senior prom like this." She gestured to the oversized hoodie- left over from Mike's wardrobe, and the baggy sweatpants and slippers. "Plus, that dress was not cheap."

* * *

 

It only took El just over 20 minutes to get ready, not focusing too much on her hair and makeup, pining it up quickly in a bun and just enough make up that she didn't look ill.

Of course Mike's jaw literally dropped when she walked down the stairs. He stood up from the sofa, his conversation with Hopper had faced away as he stared. He looked at her like she was everything; he looked at her the way every girl wants to be looked at.

"Close your mouth Wheeler, you'll catch flies." Hopper clapped a hand on Mike's shoulder, his grip was uncomfortably tight which Mike took as a warning for no funny business.

He gulped and walked towards El, holding his arm out to her. 

"Wait, let me get one photo." Hopper disappeared and came back with the camera, making sure to take more than the one photo. He couldn't help stare at Eleven. It was the first time he realised how much she'd actually grown from that small child who didn't really understand much about the world, to this smart, confident young woman. His chest felt tight as Hopper allowed his thoughts to wonder to Sarah. He never got the chance to see  her grow up, go to prom. He liked to think they would have been good friends, El and Sarah. He felt slightly guilty as if he were replacing Sarah with El. But he knew deep down that his daughter wouldn't want him to think like that, she would want him to be happy. And he was. For the first time in a long time he had been happy.

Before leaving, El wrapped her arms around Hopper. He had been good to her these past years, she would never forget that.

"Go on. If you hurry you can still make most of the prom." Hopper practically shoved them out the door.

* * *

"Say cheese." The bored photographer said as Mike wrapped his arms around El from behind. The photographer was clearly fed up and just counting down the hours until he could leave. Despite this, El adored the photo and would keep it framed in her room for years to come.

They hadn't missed too much when they got to prom apart from Dustin's dance battle with Lucas but Max made sure to give them full details. Max, Dustin, Lucas and Will were all dancing together when Mike and El arrived. 

"Wheeler!" They all cheered, encompassing him in a massive group hug after not seeing him for a while.

"We've missed you so much man. It's not the same without you." Dustin clapped him on the back.

Will ran up and hugged him "There's so much to tell you."

"Give the man some room." Lucas gently pulled Will off Mike. "Good to have you back Wheeler." 

 _Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_  
_I feel aliiiive_

"They're playing Queen, come on!" Dustin pulled Max on to the dance floor and began doing the most ridiculous dance moves, Max bopping her head along but was evidently embarrassed by her boyfriends less than skilled dancing.

Within minutes they were all jumping about the dancefloor belting out the lyrics.

 _Don't stop me now_  
_I'm having such a good time_  
_I'm having a ball_

They danced all night, the boys' dance moves were getting increasingly worse as the night went on. Max and El had to move away at one point out of sheer embarrassment but soon joined them again laughing at the dorks they loved so much.

 As soon as Cyndi Lauper's _Time after time_ began playing, Mike pulled El into his arms and they slowly moved in time to the music, her head resting on his chest. Dustin and Max were dancing, close to less than innocently making out and to El's joy, Lucas had hesitantly grabbed Will's hand.

 "I'll explain later." El told Mike when he gave her a confused but excited look at Lucas and Will dancing together.

As soon as the DJ began playing "Time of my life" from Dirty Dancing - the boys all secretly loved that movie- they began their final, most embarrassing moves: Dustin doing the robot, Lucas doing the sprinkler, Will was vouging and Mike was trying to do the running man. Max and El were twirling around together. They didn't care anymore if people were staring, they were having fun and no one could take that away from them.

For one night it was like they were kids again, no fears of college or graduation or the future. It was just them together for one last night.

* * *

Mike drove El back home and gave her a piggy back to the door - those heels had destroyed her feet and she knew she'd have trouble walking tomorrow.

"Do you have to go?"

 "I wish I didn't have to. Coming back made it so much harder to leave again. I go tomorrow evening." He lent down and rested his head on her shoulder, El's hands immediately going to stroke his hair.

"Do you want to come in for a few minutes? Hopper usually goes to the bar on Saturday nights so we won't be waking him up."

Mike gulped, removing his head from her shoulder. _That's not what she meant you creep_ , he told himself, feeling embarrassed at what he initially thought when she'd said Hopper wasn't home.

"Yeah, like 10 minutes." He said mostly to himself, trying to play it cool like he hadn't just had a wildly inappropriate thought.

She opened the door to the dark house and switched on the hallway light. She flung her heels to the side and walked into the kitchen. "Do you want a glass of water?" She called out to him. Mike had made his way to the living room, looking around at all the photos Hopper had taken of El in the past few years. He picked up one of her and Hopper not long after he'd officially adopted her. She looked so happy, far from the frightened girl he'd met in the rain that night. Mike smiled, remembering how it wasn't long after that that he'd realised he was in love with her. Sure he'd known he'd had a crush on her, but it had taken him a while to realise the strength of his feelings.

"Ew, don't look at those old photos." El had walked in with his drink, her hair taken down from its bun.

"Why?" He laughed, taking a sip of the water. "I like remembering."

"It's embarrassing..." She sat down kicking her feet up on to the coffee table.

Mike sat down next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you so much when you leave again."

"Hey, I'll be back for graduation. And then the summer." He kissed the top of her head.

"How did I manage to find someone like you?" She had been sitting in silence for a few minutes when she felt overwhelming admiration for the boy she'd grown to love. The time she'd spent without him had caused her to think back about all their times together, how he'd been there for her unconditionally from the start.

"I think the question is how did I find someone like you? I don't deserve this. I'm just some nerdy dork who happened to find the most badass girl who actually likes him back. It doesn't make sense." 

"You do deserve it Mike. Because you're kind, and smart and you care about people." She hugged him tighter.

"El-" he tried to interject but she interrupted him by pressing her lips to his, desperately.

He kissed back, somehow she ended up on his lap, his hands on her waist.

She slowly pulled away, breathless. "We should...we should probably stop." But she kissed him again ignoring her own advice.

"We don't want to go too far." He said between kisses.

"What if I...what if I wanted to?"  She pulled back, cheeks growing red.

"Are you sure? Like, really really sure?" Mike looked hopeful, but not wanting to cross any boundaries or force her into anything she didn't want to.

"Before wasn't the right time. But now..." She cupped his cheek. "Now I've never been more sure of anything."

"You mean it?" He smiled brushing a strand of hair out her eyes. She nodded. "If you change your mind or... or anything just tell me and I'll stop. I promise."

Promise. That word meant a lot to Mike, he never promised anything unless he truly meant it. That he would never, ever break that promise.

Her heart was beating fast. Hesitantly she placed a hand across Mike's chest, feeling his own rapid heart beat. She couldn't imagine loving anyone as much as she loved him, at least not the same way she loved him. It was like something out of those fairytales she had read, her only escape from the lab. She knew not many people ever found something like this, and she couldn't take it for granted. It was so rare, so special and she couldn't imagine anyone else. It has been Mike since the start, and it'll be him until the end.

Slowly, she removed his tie and threw it behind her.

"I want this. Promise." 

With that, Mike stood up taking El with him. He picked her up in his arms, she laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her up the stairs, never breaking the kiss.


	9. No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kind of short chapter

 El woke up, lifting her head from the crook of Mike's neck. She looked around her room, clothes strewn everywhere from last night and she blushed thinking about it. 

Mike was lightly snoring, his mouth open just slightly. She watched his peaceful face, how his freckles were barely visible in the early morning light. She rested a hand on his bare chest, how had she never noticed his - albeit small amount- chest hair. She laughed a little, thinking about how much they've grown and she hadn't even realised. It was strange how sometimes you just needed to take a step back and really look at yourself and your friends to realise how much has changed without knowing, how you really aren't twelve years old anymore.

Mike turned over in his sleep to lie on his front, draping an arm across El's waist.

Stretching her arms up in the air, she let out a sigh. Mike stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. He was a heavy sleeper - that boy could sleep through anything. El envied him for that. Since a young age she learnt to sleep lightly just in case she was needed. It was a hard habit to break.

She suddenly remembered her good news, she'd been too busy yesterday to tell him about joining him at college.

"Mike?" She tried to nudged him awake.

"Mm?" He opened one eye, but she could see he wasn't fully there yet.

"I uh, never got a chance to tell you. But I decided on where I want to go for college."

At this he sat up, his curly black hair sticking up in all directions. "You did?"

Matching his excitement she sat up as well, pulling the covers up around her chest. "Uhuh, I decided on Boston. That way, we're not so separated."

He cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her, but then stopped and pulled back. "But what about Hopper? He wanted you to follow in his footsteps."

El nodded, "he'll understand. I can't...I can't be away like this. It's been hard and now I know that, my future wouldn't be complete without you in it."

"You know that no matter where we go or what life throws at us I'm still going to love you."

"I know."

Grinning ear to ear he leaned in again, but they were interrupted by a knock on El's door.

"Shit." Mike whispered under his breath.

"El, did you want any breakfast? I got back so late I didn't get chance to ask you how prom went." Hopper's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Uh, yes please. Just a- just a minute." She called back, ushering Mike up and out the bed after hearing Hopper's footsteps disappear down the stairs.

"What do I do?" He whispered to her, putting on his shirt and jeans. 

Putting on some pyjama shorts and t-shirt,  El looked around for a solution. Her eyes landed on the window. 

Mike followed her eyes and shook his head. "No, no way! I can't climb out the window!"

"Mike, it's either that or face Hopper. And I'm kind of busy the next few weeks so I don't have time to plan your funeral."

"Ok, ok I'm going." He hesitantly lifted up the window and looked out into the road, trying to plan the best route. He looked back at El with a terrified expression.

There came another knock at the door. "D'you want syrup on your pancakes?"

"Yes please." 

"Oh, and Wheeler, make sure you bend your knees when you jump out the window." 

El's eyes went wide and looked back at Mike. 

"I've got my eye on you Wheeler."

"How does he-?" 

But Hopper was still there. "Was it the suspicious tie I found on the sofa? Or perhaps the car parked out the front? Subtly is not your forte kid."

"Sorry sir." Mike called, a blush evident on his face. "Do I, do I still need to go out the window?" He asked sheepishly.

"You bet your sorry ass you're going out the window." Hopper laughed but there was a seriousness to it. "I don't particularly want to see your face right now."

Sighing, Mike leaned out the window and climbed on to the roof of the garage that was underneath her window. "Shit." He kept whispering to himself and El had to bite her lip to stop her from bursting out laughing.

"Will we have time before you leave?" She called out before he reached his car. "I might be grounded for eternity."

"Make that eternity and a day." Hopper sang.

"I'll call you later!" Mike shouted, walking backwards towards his car. "I promise."

* * *

Breakfast was awkward that morning, both knowing exactly what went on last night. They ate in silence until Hopper awkwardly coughed and pulled at his collar, clearly uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"Um...you and Mike uh..." He didn't know how to say it without causing both of them utter humiliation.

El spat out her drink. Was he really talking about this?

"He didn't... didn't force you into anything?" Hopper winced slightly at how awkward he felt. This was ridiculous, she was an adult now. But it was hard not to see her as a young child still.

"No of course not. Mike's not like that. He didn't originally want to but...." She looked down, remembering how she was the one who initiated it all. "It was uh...it was actually me that, that decided to..." She whispered, the blush heating her cheeks up. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Hopper regretted ever bringing up the conversation, but he couldn't exactly pretend he didn't know what was going on.

"Well, I guess it's only fair now to say that if, if you'd like Wheeler can spend the night." Hopper revoked his previous rule of Mike not sleeping over - it was kind of pointless now anyway that the thing he wanted to prevent had already happened.

She sat up and smiled brightly. "You really mean it? He can, he can stay over? You've not let that happen since we were like 14."

They used to have sleepovers: El, Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Will and Max (Max still came over) after Hopper had officially taken in El when she was 13 but they were short lived. When they all got to high school, Hopper and other parents had agreed that boy/girl sleepovers were not the most appropriate for kids of their age. Hopper had become even more cautious when Mike and officially become El's boyfriend, after all he knew what went on in a boys mind and whilst Mike was not like the others, he was still capable of those thoughts. Hopper was just protective. But none of that had mattered now.

 "You're both adults now, and I can trust you. I _can_ trust you right?"

She nodded her head but was desperate to go call Mike and invite him back over later before he left for college again.


	10. The best of times, so why leave them behind?

Max cornered El in the bathrooms the following Monday after prom on one of their final weeks at school. She had been actkng weird all day so Max decided to get to the bottom of it.

"Ok spill it."

"Spill what?" El laughed in an odd way, like she wasn't really there.

"You've been all dreamy and goofy all day. It's not like you. Especially since Mike left. Something's up." Max folded her arms across her chest.

"Nothing is up." El tried to leave but Max stretched out her arms and blocked the exit.

"Nuh uh, you're not leaving until you tell me what's up. Did something happen?"

El blushed but played it cool. "I don't know what you're talking about and please excuse me or I'll move you myself." She threatened with her powers. She never liked using them on her friends but sometimes it was necessary.

"Oh my god. No, you and Mike?!" Max saw the blush on El's face. "When?!"

"Max, I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play dumb with me. I know what you did. That's why you've been acting so weird all day!" She jumped and hugged El.

"Alright, alright. Please keep your voice down. It was after prom, but I don't want people to know." El released herself from the redhead's grip.

"This is huge though."

"Is it? But you and Dustin...?"

"What? Oh my god no. Not yet at least." Max shook her head, almost laughing at the thought. "Dustin's way to awkward to try anything like that."

"Please, don't tell the others. I don't want them knowing..."

"Promise." Max held out her pinky finger, she had been the one to teach El pinky swears when they first met. "It'll just be between us...and Mike."

They locked pinkies, giggling like school girls. 

 "So...what was it like?" Max smirked, curiosity getting the better of her. After all, Dustin always told her not to keep the curiosity door locked.

"Oh god, no we're not talking about this!" El walked out of the bathrooms blushing, Max laughing as she followed behind her.

"Come on! We're both adults here."

"No, I'm not going there." El speed-walked to her locker, trying to hide her heated face from Max. But the girl was sporty and fast, easily catching up with her.

"Who started it? Was it Mike? Oh my god was it you?" 

El switched out her books, pretending not to hear her friend. She wasn't quite ready to face Max.

"It was! Who knew you weren't as innocent as we all thought." Max continued talking, El tried to ignore it.

"Oh look, Dustin!" El pointed down the hall and fled in the opposite direction when Max turned. It was one of the rare occasions she used her powers on her friends and held Max where she was until she had made it down the hall to her next class. Needless to say Max was not impressed with that stunt.

* * *

 

"Lucas! If you want fries get some of your own!" Will lightly smacked his boyfriend's hand away from his plate.

 El was still busy lining up for lunch when Max joined Dustin, Will and Lucas at their table. "Did you find out why she's been so weird all day?" Dustin said through a mouthful of food.

"The weirdo acting weird? Isn't that strange?" Lucas said sarcastically. When Will gave him a disapproving look he shrugged. "Don't get me wrong she's one of us, has been for 6 years now. But she is still weird. Her 'abilities' are not normal. Cool, but not normal."

"Oh, it's nothing she's just missing Mike I guess. Him leaving again can't have been fun." Max shrugged and took a bite of pizza, trying to sound all nonchalant. 

"Max, I know when you're lying." Dustin looked at his girlfriend who simply raised her eyebrows at him. "Tell us what's really going on."

"I can't, it's between us girls. You wouldn't understand." 

"Try me." Dustin folded his arms. One thing about their relationship was both Max and Dustin could be annoyingly stubborn when needed. Sometimes they would be in a stand-off for a while over which movie to see and end up missing both, forced instead to go for ice cream or pizza (not that either really minded too much).

"They probably slept together or something." Lucas said casually, earning himself a playful jab in the ribs from Will. "Ow, I was joking."

Max tried to hide the expression on her face but Dustin had caught it. "Wait? Are you serious?"

"No, Lucas was just making an inappropriate _joke_." she tried to play it off. "So what's everyone's plans for graduation day?"

"Oh no, we're not changing the subject. Tell us the truth." Dustin had stopped eating - a sign he was serious about this. He gave her those puppy dog eyes she couldn't resist.

"Fine, I can't lie to you and your stupid blue eyes." She tugged playfully on the rim of his cap - _he really needs a new hat_ , she thought.

"No way." Dustin gasped.

"Who knew Wheeler had it in him -ow Will!" 

"That's weird Lucas." Will rolled his eyes at what Lucas was implying. "But that's great news for them. Right?"

"I guess..." Max suddenly felt awkward sat next to Dustin. She really liked him but didn't quite feel there yet. And she didn't want them talking about it to put the idea into his head. She knew it was ridiculous, Dustin wouldn't dream of trying anything she wasn't comfortable with, but there was that small, irrational part of her mind that still struggled with her fear of being lied to, her fear of being too trusting. 

"Anyway, I promised I wouldn't tell you guys and you know how she feels about promises." Max pleaded with them not to say anything. If El knew she'd broken their promise...she didn't want to think what would happen. She'd learnt very quickly how serious El took promises which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it just meant you had to really know what you were getting yourself into when you make a promise to her. 

Dustin reached out and touched her hand, "Don't worry, we won't say anything. _Right,_ Lucas?" he glared at the boy who was prone to being a blabbermouth sometimes. He meant well but sometimes secrets got loose. 

 Lucas made a motion of zipping his mouth shut and handing the invisible key to Will who shook his head but laughed. _They're good for each other_ , Max thought.

They all got quiet as El walked up, instantly she could feel something was up. "What's the matter? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"N-nothing, hey sit down." Max pulled El to sit next to her.

There was silence at the table until Max stood up looking really guilty. "I can't do it. El, I'm so sorry, they found out about you and Mike."

"Max!" El stood up as well, blushing. "How could you?"

"They made me!" she pointed blame at Dustin and Lucas, Will was just an innocent by stander. "But it's ok, we're all happy for you. Trust me."

Slowly, both girls sat down. 

"I'm gonna be having words with Wheeler at graduation. If he thinks he can mess around with our El." Dustin laughed and Max glared at him. "What? I'm only joking."

El had been worried her friends would freak out or take it the wrong way if they'd found out, but they'd actually been accepting and cool with it. 

"Does Hopper know?" Will asked.

"He kind of found out, we may have not been as subtle as we thought." She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

They laughed, joking about everything and anything until Lucas looked serious. "I'm really going to miss this. Us just hanging out at lunch, graduation is next week. How crazy is that?" 

"Way to bring down the mood Sinclair." Dustin's smile faded. 

"I'm sorry, I just started thinking about it."

"Guys, we have all summer to be emotional." Max looked between them. "Let's just enjoy what time we have together. How's that year book coming along Will?"

"It should be out by the end of the week."

"I'm expecting a page dedicated to my sporting achievements." Lucas flexed a muscle.

"Yeah, obviously." Will rolled his eyes but smirked.

The four years had come to an end, the last few days creeping round the corner. It was hard to pretend that they weren't all scared of the end, but there were many exciting opportunities to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what this chapter is but next chapter will quite possibly be the last where it focuses on their actual graduation.


	11. We're all in this together

_Where is he?_ El paced up and down the hall in her cap and gown. The ceremony was supposed to start in a few minutes but Mike and yet to turn up.

"El, we gotta go soon." Max ran up, pulling Dustin behind her. He was still pouting that Max told told him he couldn't wear his hat at Graduation.

"Mike's not here yet. He's coming just...just give him a few more minutes." She continued to pace, her heels clacking against the cold floor. 

"We better go see Lucas and Will. Let us know when Mike's here." Max gave El a sombre look before walking away hand in hand with Dustin.

"I'm worried Dustin." Max said as soon as they were out of earshot. "What if he doesn't make it? She'll be devastated."

"Hey, it's gonna be ok." Dustin stopped and turned to face her, lightly stroking her cheek with his hand.

Max leaned in to his touch. "It's not just that. I'm worried... we'll have trouble. Mike and El make it work but us? What if you find someone cooler than me - I mean that'll be difficult because I'm so cool but still..."

"Are you kidding? Like I'm going to forget about the girl I've had a crush on since I was 13." Dustin laughed.

"Since we were 13? I didn't know you had a crush on me even back then." Max giggled at his shocked expression. He obviously hadn't meant to tell her that.

"Well yeah...I uh...I love you." That was the first time he'd said it.

"You, you _love_ me?" Max smiled. Growing up with an abusive family meant she'd never really heard those words, certainly never had anyone mean them. But there was no trace of insincerity in Dustin's eyes as he nodded. She grabbed his collar and kissed him.

"I love you too." She whispered as they pulled apart.

Just then Mike came running round the corner, clinging on to his cap to stop it from falling. His graduation gown flying out behind him and his dress shoes caused him to skid slightly on the floor.

Max raised an eyebrow before she and Dustin burst out laughing at the comical scene. Mike was too tall and his limbs flew everywhere when he ran. He shouted a quick "hey guys!" as he ran past and down the next hall to where El was waiting.

Mike's shoes squeaked along the hall, causing El to turn around abruptly. He held out his hand as he ran up to her.

"Is this a new habit of yours?" She took his hand and grinned. "Being late for everything?'

"As long as I'm not late for my own funeral." He panted, out of breath from that brisk run. With his free hand, he cupped her cheek, kissing her softly.

"We don't have time." She pulled away but her hand continued to play with a stray curl at the back of his neck.

Mike checked an invisible watch on his wrist. "I don't know...we have a little time."

Grinning, she let go of his hand and rested both around his neck, pulling him closer and against the lockers. After a couple moments she pulled back again. "Ok, now we _really_ need to go." 

Pouting, Mike followed behind El as she pulled him to the sports hall for graduation.

* * *

"I can't believe we graduated." Will said in disbelief as they left the hall.

"I'm a high school graduate bitches!" Max shouted, throwing her hands in the air, almost knocking off Dustin's cap in the process.

Hopper shoved through the crowd to catch up with El who was stood with the Wheelers. "I'm so proud of you." He hugged her tight. "And I know you'll do well in Boston."

Hopper turned to Mike and clapped a hand on his shoulder, his grip almost a little too strong. "Take good care of her Mike."

Mike laughed, "With all due respect Chief, I think she's the one who takes care of me. She's more than capable of handling herself."

Hopper smiled, looking at El. "She sure is."

 


	12. Where you are, is where I should be too

**March, 1993**

 

"Shouldn't you be heading back to your campus?" Mike and El were lying on her bed facing each other, the spring evening was starting to get dark.

"I uh, wanted to talk to you about something first." He rolled over on to his back to look up at the ceiling, El's head rested under his arm.

Her heart rate increased, why was he acting all weird.

"Ok..." She said hesitantly.

"Well, graduation is pretty soon." He started.

"Yeah funny that." She laughed and he playfully wiggled her nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about." He laughed and she nodded, making a 'zip' motion across her mouth.

"I wanted to talk about after."

El gulped. After. She'd managed to get a job at an elementary school helping out the kids who need it most - having once been in their position. Mike had found a job to do with computers - she didn't quite understand them, and would be working in an office. Everything was in place, but the looming fear of leaving the security of college and entering the "real world" was hard to ignore.

"After?" 

"Yeah uh, I don't know I was kind of thinking - if you wanted to, we could, I don't know. It's stupid." He was blushing and couldn't meet her eyes. He rambled whenever he was nervous.

"Mike?" She prompted him.

He sighed. "I was thinking we could get an... apartment together..." 

"Really?" She grinned and sat up excitedly.

"You're not freaked out by that?" Mike was relieved, he thought maybe it was too much at once to ask of her.

"Why would I be?" She tilted her head. "I think we're ready."

"You mean it?" 

"We're 22 Mike. That's 10 years we've known each other. That's gotta mean something." 

He kissed her, pulling her closer. He never did return to his campus that night.

* * *

 

**August, 1993**

Mike dumped the last box in the living room of their new apartment. It was small, but cosy. They hadn't unpacked the furniture yet and decided it was best to leave that for another day. The only things not in boxes were the sofa and a mattress so they didn't have to sleep on the floor. Together they collapsed against the sofa, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Can you believe it?" Mike whispered, El's head rested on his chest. "This is our apartment. _Our_ apartment."

"It's crazy. If you'd told me 10 years ago I'd be free, sharing an apartment with the boy I've loved for who knows how long, I would've laughed. I couldn't picture anything like this. I thought I'd be...I'd be _there_ my whole life." She wiped a tear from her eye. Talking about the lab was still difficult.

Mike kissed the top of her head.

"I keep thinking, one day I'm just going to wake up back in that place and this has all just been some kind of dream."

"Hey... I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

And that's where they stayed the rest of the night, wrapped in each others' embrace, savouring their time together.


End file.
